


Human Limits

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brosca, Leliana, and a reunion. The sort where there is not much talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



It was a long way, from Val Royeaux to Amaranthine, with many stops along the route. Leliana endured the seasickness, as she could never seem to get her sea legs, by reminding herself that what was waiting for her at the end of the line would be worth the suffering. 

Officially, she was traveling to Denerim on business for Justinia. The Grand Cleric was dying, and someone needed to pay Most Holy's respects. In reality, the Grand Cleric would keep for a week, while Leliana stopped over at Vigil's Keep. It was good to be Left Hand of the Divine. 

The Warden-Commander had a pair of Wardens meet her at the docks to guide her to Vigil's Keep. A squat, chipper dwarf, and a tall, dour human took her extensive luggage, and spent most of the ride back to their fortress arguing with one another and sneaking furtive glances at Leliana, who lounged in the back of the wagon. They knew full well what this was about, and made sure to clear off as soon as they reached their destination.

Warden-Commander Brosca stood at the gates of Vigil's Keep, waiting for her. It had been too, too long. Wordlessly, she took Leliana by the hand, led her through the courtyard, past the keep's forge and outbuildings, and up through the castle, to her high bedroom. 

"I missed you," Brosca said, shucking off her armor. There were new scars on her branded face, new wounds Leliana had not been there to nurse. If she let the guilt consume her, she would not be able to enjoy what was in store. "You had a good trip?"

"I was miserable. Your Wardens drive like fools." 

"Sounds like that court living's gotten to you." Brosca pulled her shirt over her head, and tossed to the ground. She made an impatient gesture: Leliana, though she was filthy from travel and stank of bilge and road, was to strip down, as well. Smell had never bothered either of them during the Blight. There was no reason it should bother them now. 

Brosca, fully nude, stood back and watched Leliana undress. Leliana was pale, where Brosca was dark. Slender, where Brosca was muscled, from years of swordplay. Tall, where Brosca was short, but this was a peculiarity of their races. She had been with dwarves before her, 

When Leliana was naked, Brosca motioned for her to lay back on the bed. The moment Leliana's back hit the sheets, Brosca was atop her, straddling her hips, kissing her so thoroughly that she forgot to breathe. _Who else have you been kissing whilst we were apart, you were never this skilled,_ Leliana thought, but she had had lovers, too. Once they were not falling on each other like wolves, they could speak of them.

Leliana's hand went up to caress Brosca's waist, her sturdy belly, gone a bit soft, since the last time they'd seen one another, and smoothed the skin from there to between her breasts. She kept it there, flat against her sternum, until Brosca could forget it was present, and then, almost vengefully, she pinched one of Brosca's nipples. 

The noise Brosca made into her mouth was needy and furious, and she slapped Leliana's hands away. She pulled back, panting. "Working for your Divine must be frustrating," she said, running a finger over her offended breast. 

"No more so than being Warden-Commander and arlessa," Leliana replied. She brought her hand up between Brosca's legs, and Brosca moved into the touch. "I have missed you, my love. I have missed this."

Brosca rode Leliana's fingers without shame or inhibition. "What else have you missed?" she asked, her eyes glazing over with pleasure. She paused so that Leliana could stroke her pearl. Her eyes fluttered shut. 

Leliana rolled Brosca to her back, and set her mouth to her commander's quim, and showed her exactly what she had -missed-. There was no satisfaction quite like those hard muscles becoming soft and liquid under her touch, a miracle. Brosca was uninhibited, but she was quiet. Maybe it was a habit she had learnt in Dust Town. She came with a sigh and a shudder, clenching violently around Leliana's fingers, and her back arched so that Leliana thought she might snap in two.

Gently, she reached down, and her hand clasped around Leliana's neck. Gently, she pulled Leliana's face up to her level, and guided her so that 

Leliana's blood was Fereldan as the dirt her clothes was covered in, but her sensibilities were Orlesian. Her preferences were Orlesian. What Brosca meant to do to her, right now, she was sure, was quite Orlesian. Brosca kept that hand splayed, the space between her first finger and her thumb against the point where Leliana swallowed, not quite cutting off her air, a heady promise.

She had introduced Brosca to the practice years ago, after Marjolaine. She had said it was what she needed. What she had wanted was to be punished, for the young and foolish girl she had been, for the many lives she had destroyed at Marjolaine's beck and call. Brosca had not commented on this, but had gone along with it enthusiastically and without question. A human's strength was nothing compared to a dwarf's and Leliana's neck was so fashionably slender.

Both of Brosca's thumbs pressed into her windpipe. Leliana nodded, and Brosca's hands tightened, incrementally, drawing out the anticipation. "You want this," Brosca said. 

"Love of mine," said Leliana. "Sweetest love. _Do_ it." 

It was too far, too fast, for their first reunion in a year, but Leliana fell into a familiar trance as Brosca methodically cut her air off and gave it back. Cut-off, given back. And again. In what universe were they not made for one another, like a bolt of lightning and its ground. In what universe were they not _meant_ to do this, she thought, putting her hands feebly on Brosca's wrists; but this was not over until Brosca said was over. Brosca would hold her and keep her. They were both vicious at heart, and they were betrayers, vile by nature, redeemed only by circumstance, but they could never betray one another. 

"Love of mine," Brosca whispered in her ear, before she relinquished her throat. "Lay very still." 

And she kissed her way down Leliana's body, to find her wetness, and Leliana thought no more that night.


End file.
